Inazumagakure
Inazumagakure (いなずま葉隠れの里, Inazumagakure no Sato, English TV: Village Hidden in the flash of lightning) is a village founded by the Uzumaki Clan. it is the hidden village of the Land of Sun. a village that been created after the Uzumaki formed a union with the Uchiha's Branch family they sought to create a new home for their people, Inazumagakure goes back to when war engaged between countries that continued since the warring periods but long have lived in harmony outside the Great Shinobi Countries with the protection of the Phoenix Sisters of the Sun one of them being their kage. Ina Shinobi's are considered very short tempered and dedicated to marine life shinobi companions while their village trains them to their fullest potential, resulting in the creation of many original techniques. Ina is frequently a village for agricultural and supply trading center for other villages that need help but also is a place for hire of assassination or air attack team, an area of expertise prized by many countries. A common trait of shinobi from this village is wearing bear furred coats and white mask with a uzumaki swirl in the center. History (Framework) 'Founding' (Framework) Capital City *'Ryuujin' (Capital) *'Touiseijuu' (Temple) Noteable Cities *'Kikime' *'Teikoku' Locations *Makazekage Waterfall Chamber *Uzumaki Academy *Inazuma Hospital *Uzumaki Dango Shop *BBQ & Grill Restuarant *Allied Shinobi Headquarter *Information & Receiving Centre *Jōnin Standby Station *Uzumaki Archive Library *The Great Kyoukou Bank *Makazekage Office *Inazuma Aviary *Inazuma Cemetery *The Great Uzumaki Tomb Academy *'Shijinsouou Academy' *'Uzumaki Academy' Landmarks Shisha is a considered to be their landmark of the entire country, being a massive entity with no ill will towards humans it was seen to be one of their landmarks upon the country. The Great Uchiha Temple is a temple created and built by the uchiha branch family whom in dept to the uzumaki's for helping in the constant struggle sought to leave in reminder for the village to come to call it "The Great Branch Family Temple". Watanabe Valley a valley that was found by Harikein Uzumaki, a woman who saw it as a place to meditate and train through the arts of many sages from the ancient times but has become the safe house in case they are to be invade by enemies. Alliances Inazumagakure's allied forces has increased over the course of several months after its founding. many shinobi's whom had an relationship with other major countries within the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Amegakure has been an supporting ally to them for years and have been giving a a special group of shinobi's hailing from the Uzumaki Clan. with them supplying metal vice versa the other supplying them with wood and iron to further increase their security, defense's and etc. they show great friednly ties to Ame. Konohagakure has been known to bear strong ties with the uzumaki's since the warring era and has always been their supporting allies ever since. becoming a strong shinobi village with the help of amegakure, konoha wanted to form a strong alliance to the uzumaki's new village forming a blood pack known as the Blood of the Leaf Union. *Hyōkaigakure - a growing village like themselves could possibly help the Uzumaki grow stronger vice-versa they can help them grow equally strong as them in hope to form a trusting bound between them Clan's Within the village there are many powerful and well respected clans. Of these there are six clans which are regarded as noble clans. These are the: Kumoyuki, Ryouseika, Nyanya, Kanmuriza, Nankyokukou and the Uzumaki clans — the latter of which was regarded as the most powerful clan in the village. All known clans in the village are: * Uzumaki Clan * Kumoyuki Clan * Ryouseika Clan